


Do I Wanna Know?

by nerdcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcas/pseuds/nerdcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes to a party with his best friend Dean, and ends up having a little more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Wanna Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song inclusion for this fic is from the song Do I Wanna Know by Artic Monkeys - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM

Castiel doesn’t usually come to these parties. He usually likes to hang out with his own friends, listening to music with his big headphones wrapped around the sides of his neck, while sipping on his specially made hot tea; 2 spoons of sugar, and a 3 second pour of milk.

But here he is, in this overcrowded party with Dean because he wants to “have some quality best friend time”. Castiel assumes that he just wants his best friend from elementary school to be his wingman tonight. Castiel hates being wingman. He would so rather be somewhere else with less people.

As Dean is dragging Castiel behind him, hand firmly grasped as he pushes through the crowds, they start their way up a set of stairs that lead to the upstairs bedrooms. Once at the top, Dean pulls him towards the last bedroom at the end of the hallway on the left. Castiel isnt sure what they are doing until Dean opens the door to see a small circle of people sitting on the floor, even with some furniture they could be sitting on seated all over the room.

Its now that Castiel realizes why. Inside the circle of people is a large group of various alcohols; different brands, types, strengths, and flavors. The circle of people are also passing around a joint, slowly taking their turn each. Dean drags Castiel down and into the circle, sitting right next to him, their thighs and knees touching eachother.

"Hey, Dean. Want some?" says a fiesty petite blonde that Castiel knows is Jo.

"Fuck yea. How about you, Cas?" Dean asks him with a raised eyebrow and a litte smirk on his lips.

"Sure." Castiel waits his turn in the circle for the joint, and in the mean time, he takes a bottle from the center of them. Castiel screws the lid off, and takes a few big chugs.

"Whoa, slow it down there, Casanova, don’t want you to be blitzed out of your damn mind in just 10 minutes." Dean slides his hand from its place on his shoulder, and all the way down his back until it hits the waist of his jeans. Dean takes his hand back away, and takes the joint now that its made it’s way to him.

Dean puts the joint in between his lips and fingers, and breathes it in. Castiel watches him, mesmorized by Dean’s movement now that the alcohol is starting to seep into his conscious. As Dean finishes his turn, he breathes the smoke out of his lungs as he hands the joint off to Castiel. Castiel’s fingers tingle where they touch Dean’s when he goes to take it from him.

Castiel takes his time, putting his lips on the joint, and sucking until he is full. He hands its off to the next person, and looks Dean in the eyes as he blows the smoke out of his mouth slowly. Dean is staring right back at him, and Castiel can feel an electricity between them.

After a few more cycles around the circle with the joint, and quite a few more swigs straight from the bottle of the vodka and whiskey, Castiel and Dean are floating in the clouds, so stoned and drunk , that all they are doing now is touching. Castiel is rubbing his hand up and down the inside of Dean’s thigh, while Dean has his hand shoved down the back of Castiel’s pants, hands wrapped up in the material of Castiel’s boxer briefs.

Dean is looking into Castiel’s eyes and they can both see what they other wants. Dean stands up, pulling his hand away from Castiel in the process, and grabs his hand instead.

"C’mon, get up, Cas." Dean says in Castiel’s ear, as he pulls him up.

He pushes Castiel backwards towards the soft plush couch sitting against one of the walls of the bedroom. Once the back of Castiel’s knees hit it, he flops backwards onto his back, as Dean climbs in after him, sliding himself in between Castiel’s legs.

"God, I have wanted to do this for so long…" Dean whispers.

Once Dean is above him, he slides his hips into Castiel’s, pushing his hardening erection against his. Castiel lets out a small whimper, and Dean takes that as a cue to dive in and seal his lips onto Castiel’s. In the drug and alcohol infused haze, Castiel and Dean are losing themselves in eachother, hands roaming on every amount of skin they can get their hands on.

"Well, then do it, Dean." Castiel snaps back at him, as he pulls Dean’s head down towards his forcefully.

Dean is pushing his tongue into Castiel’s willing mouth, tracing every part his can, learning every little move that makes Castiel moan and jerk his hips up into Dean’s. The only parts of their surroundings that Castiel can still make out is the group still sitting on the flour, in less of a circle, but some of them are still in little groupings, more than likely leading themselves into the same position that Dean and Cas are in.

The other thing that Castiel can make out is the music. He isn’t really paying much attention to it but he can make out some parts of it.

_'…have you no idea that you're in deep, I dreamt about you nearly every night this week…'_

Castiel likes the feel of the song, thrumming through his skin the same way that Dean is, getting inside him, vibrating every part of him, until it feels like he is going to burst. This bursting feeling keeps coming out as little dirty giggles from Castiel’s mouth. Castiel pushes his hand into Dean’s shortly cropped hair, pulling on what he could to pull Dean’s head away so he could look at him.

Dean’s lips are red and swollen from being kissed and bitten. He can see that the emerald green of Dean’s eyes are only a sliver of a circle now, completely blown out by the black pupils that are a sure sign of the lust and want Dean has right now.

"You better fuck me, Dean." Castiel says with such heat that it sends bolts of arousal to Dean’s dick.

"Yea, Cas, Im definitely gunna. Make you forget your name because you’ll will be screaming mine." Dean growls into Castiel’s ear, then sitting back again.

Dean licks his lips while Castiel is watching him, while he slowly moves his hands away from behind Castiel, and begins to slide it down his chest. He make his way past Castiel’s navel, and then touches the edge of Castiel’s jeans. He swiftly unbuttons his pants, and reaches into Castiel’s pants, making it easier for Dean to wrap his hand around and grab real hard onto Castiel’s dick. When it elicits a deep growl followed by a tense giggle that makes it sound like Castiel is about to lose it, Dean smirks at him, and pushes back into his mouth roughly.

_'Do I wanna know? If this feeling flows both ways, sad to see you go, was sorta hoping that you'd stay, baby we both know, that the night was made for saying things that you can't say tomorrow day'_

By now, a few people have cleared out of the room, a few stragglers still sitting around, occasionally taking a look at the actions happening between Castiel and Dean. Neither of them are in their minds enough to even care that people are watching them; they just want to bury themselves in eachother; by movements, and kisses, and touches.They are surrounded by the lingering smoke from their earlier activities still, along with some new that the stragglers have added to the atmosphere.

_'Crawling back to you, ever thought of calling when you've had a few? Cause I always do, Maybe Im too busy being yours to fall for somebody new'_

As the words filter into Dean’s ears, he raises his head again to look down at his best friend, with his messy black sex hair, flushed red cheeks, slivered and dialated ice blue eyes, staring back at him from under his slipping black, thick-framed glasses. As Dean breathes out from above him, his glasses fog up slightly, and Dean and Castiel can’t help but giggle together, as Dean pulls his glasses off, setting them on the table at the end of the couch. Dean’s hands come back, and circle themselves around Castiel’s face, and he leans in to place gentle kisses on his lips, and down his jaw. Castiel and Dean can’t help but feel like this is perfect; just the place they belong.


End file.
